


Eden

by asuro



Category: r1se
Genre: F/M, R1SE - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuro/pseuds/asuro
Summary: 粗暴的大纲流黄梗，设定柳叶是类人，没有❤️（。）雷点：道具/放置/反正就奇奇怪怪的





	Eden

夏之光有一个世界先进的人工智能研究所，他耗费了几年时间，利用了翟潇闻设计编写的中央数据芯片，造出了世界上最先进仿真的“类人”——命名叫刘也。

虽说他在制作过程中夹带了太多私货，可定位毕竟是人工智能伴侣，刚苏醒的两天做了许多心智与体能测试，夏之光还尝试带他出门散步去逛过商场，一切结果都表明刘也适应能力良好，没有被任何人看出端倪。回到家的晚上刘也在试着拿买回来的蔬果下厨，夏之光坐在客厅写报告，所有表格都是优良，只剩最后一项伴侣功能没有测试，而这最后一项做完后，他这个“制造者”的义务就到此为止了。

刘也的做饭技能是被编写过的，真的好吃，夏之光大口吃的时候刘也就坐在他对面咬着筷子看，偶尔自己也尝两口，大眼睛湿湿润润亮晶晶的。搞得夏之光想起自己接下来要做的事就紧张又期待，吃完后干咳了一声，说你休息一下，等下我们就来做最后一项啦。刘也问他：这回不用去实验室吗？夏之光摆摆手，起身收拾了碗筷，指了指卧室说：在那就行。你先去洗个澡吧。

他去洗了碗，回到卧室的时候刘也已经换好睡衣趴在床上等他了，正在玩夏之光的手机，似乎对游戏特别感兴趣。夏之光拍了拍床铺，刘也乖乖把手机放好坐过去，问他说：要干嘛呢？

夏之光说你什么也不用做，放松就行，我问你的时候告诉我感受就好，受不住了跟我说。

刘也点点头，还想问他怎么还有受不住这个选项，结果下一秒自己裤子就被扒了，露出一双光滑白嫩的大腿根来。刘也整具身体都一寸寸经过夏之光的手，可他还是看得眼睛发直，咳嗽了一声说：你放松，要不躺下去吧。

刘也乖乖躺下去了，夏之光顺势覆上去，手里轻轻隔着内裤抚上刘也沉睡的性器开始揉弄，听见底下人呜咽了一声，小小声地讲：我知道这个，这个是性……

夏之光听他软乎乎的声音给自己听硬了，手从内裤边缘探进去，加快了速度撸动，指尖从头部摁过，那里就渗出来清亮的液体，不一会儿刘也就咬着下唇射了，眼眶红彤彤的。夏之光拽了张纸擦了擦手，说你不要咬着你自己，你不叫出来我怎么知道你什么感觉？刘也委委屈屈：就……那种……唔…嗯……

支支吾吾半天说不清楚，夏之光听他声音又软又粘还委屈听得自己头皮发麻硬邦邦，心想得赶紧把剩下的做完不然等下自己憋不住就糟了。他把刘也翻过去，顺手就在挺翘的臀上拍了一巴掌……给他自己拍懵了，刘也啊地叫了一声也懵了，小腿都钩起来，轻轻蹬了他一下。夏之光闷着声音说你放松点，最后一项了，然后伸手把内裤扒掉，看着泛了红指印的白嫩臀峰下意识咽了口口水。

他起来拿了点东西，先把刘也两只手在背后绑了，说你不要乱动，我怕你自己碰……等下完了就给你解掉。然后换了副手套，从一边的袋子里拿了润滑倒在掌心捂了捂，顺着臀缝往下摸，摸到紧闭的小口在那里按揉，一大片润滑都被涂开，觉得差不多了就往里面探了一根指节，摸到紧致高热的软肉把他往外面推拒。夏之光干脆又拍了他一下，说你放松点，别害怕。刘也哼哼了一声，那里果然松软了些，夏之光把一整根手指都探了进去，在肠肉上按压探索，很快摸到一块突出的腺体，在那里打着圈按了按。

刘也低低呜了一声，后面控制不住地绞紧了。夏之光又伸了一根手指，简单等他适应后又加了第三根，在里面模仿抽插似的搅弄，感觉差不多了就退出来，从旁边翻出了一根中号的按摩棒打开后抵住穴口，缓缓往里面插。其实前戏没做的太够，实在是他自己忍不住了硬得难受，只想赶紧搞完……刘也回头眼泪汪汪地一边喘一边跟他讲好涨好难受慢一点，头部抵上敏感点了就开始小声叫，嗓音又甜又腻，前边又硬起来了往外吐水。夏之光实在受不了了，把按摩棒插到最深开了中档，跟刘也说含好别弄掉后自己就跑了直接冲去浴室开了凉水哗啦哗啦开始冲。

冲了十分钟他终于冷静下来了，心里给自己打气夏之光你什么没见过怎么能倒在这个地方！然而内心还是久久不能平静，他出去给翟潇闻打了个电话说测试结果远超预料一切ok，翟潇闻：哈哈是吗，那我过两天去看看，两个人聊了会儿挂了电话，夏之光终于回了卧室。一打开门就听到刘也根本没有在压抑的哭喘，听见他进来了委委屈屈落眼泪说我不行了……呜呜嗯…啊……

小美人手被反绑在腰间趴在床上两腿大开，股间湿淋淋的，白皙的臀缝中一根漆黑按摩棒撑开了被玩得嫣红的小口，犹自震动不休。仔细一看床单都湿了一片，还有水在不停地从含着按摩棒的地方往外冒，沿着腿根向下流。夏之光尴尬地发现自己又硬了，他走上去握住了那根按摩棒摸到了一手湿滑，把它抽出来的时候还黏连着大量银丝。

那小口含了太久还合不太拢，夏之光看了看按摩棒又把它整根插了进去按到最深，刘也挣动了一下腰都抖了。夏之光安抚似的摸了摸他腰窝，手上握着按摩棒一下一下大力地往里面干，回回捅到最深，没管刘也越来越软腻的哭叫，他问：有什么感觉？

啊…啊……呜呜……啊呃……呜……

夏之光鼻尖上挂着汗，手上动作越来越快。刘也哭得抽抽噎噎，小腿无力地在空中踢蹬，被绑着什么都做不了，前边涨得难受，后面又爽得浑身发软水流个不停；他忍不住扭着腰在床单上磨蹭，被夏之光发现后一巴掌拍在臀上，干脆将按摩棒碾在敏感点那里快速捣弄。快感终于淹没了一切，刘也被直接送上高潮，后穴痉挛着咬紧，前面射了出来。

被玩后面就可以射，看来敏感度有点高。夏之光把按摩棒抽出来说，不过我觉得不用调……刘也还在高潮的余韵里，根本没听见他在说什么。

夏之光已经不打算忍了，他把刘也的手解开，温声问：还有两项，也哥，还行吗？其实就算不行他也没打算放过刘也了。刘也软软地抬起他哭得通红的眼睛，还带着鼻音黏糊糊地问：不是说这是最后一个了……夏之光揉了揉他的腰，说：我想试试你能不能干性高潮。

结论是可以，夏之光抱着昏过去的刘也去洗澡的时候心满意足，甚至忍不住想吻吻他的唇角。动作做了一半，嘴唇已经蹭上了刘也精灵似的耳廓，他突然猛地反应过来，自己是不是倾注了过多的情感……他是类人。

夏之光的心沉下去，有个角落却叫嚣着反对，被人倾注情感难道不是他成功的证明吗？

他悄悄悄悄地说服自己，视而不见地放任那个角落沉沦进去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前和cdls聊的黄梗，觉得雷的话就去打她


End file.
